ff_zafimiegofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Feliks 2: When Multiverses Collide
Pierwsze napisane FF przez Zafimiego opowiadające historię po wydarzeniach z Dayse, Trixi i Sally. Oznaczenia: * A - Anonimowy * C - Chrono 451,366 * K - 3 - Kazimir Sokolov 451,366 * F - Feliks Ford 20,206,082 * M - 1 - Michael Roteman 12,978 * MH - Melis Hansen 18,525,098 * Mn - Mnemo * O - Ozyryks Waller * S - Sunday 20,206,082 * Sh - 2- Shiomi Roka 12,978 Zawartość Część pierwsza - Konsekwencje ---Rzeczywistość 12978---01.07.2018 23:xx, Los Angeles--- W prestiżowym hotelu na jednym z wyższych pięter siedział Michael Roteman, znany światowy bogacz z dostępem do wyjątkowo zaawansowanej technologii posiadający wygląd 20-letniego Lincolna oraz elegancki smoking. Podczas podziwiania pięknego widoku Los Angeles przez szybę wielkości ściany i picia wina zauważył portal, z którego wyszedł jego dobry przyjaciel: Shiomi Roka, nieco mniej elegancko ubrany kolega z brązowymi oczami, czarnymi sięgającymi po kark włosami, lekkim zarostem oraz dość widocznymi kościami policzkowymi. Było widać, że jest zmęczony, lecz powiedział do przyjaciela Sh - Maksymilian 193403 nie żyje, ktoś się dowiedział o jego planach, głupiec który to uczynił skazał nas na zagładę, nasz plan zawiódł! Zostało 30 godzin! Michael zastał w przerażeniu i upuściwszy trzymany w ręku kieliszek, zaczął mówić o zabójcy Maksymiliana tak wulgarny monolog, że zapisanie go tu byłoby złamaniem prawa, po czym obaj weszli do portalu. ---Rzeczywistość 20206082---02.07.2018 10:xx New York--- Feliks oglądał międzywymiarową telewizję, ale nagle zauważył małego pajączka na pilocie. F - Oooo... jakie słodziak, właź do kieszeni, zobaczymy co da się zrobić, nazwę cię... Steve. Nagle przez portal, który pojawił się w jadalni wyszło kilku nieznajomych. Gdy Sunday poinformowała o tym Feliksa ten wyłączył telewizor i nie odwracając głowy, patrzał się na ekran telewizora, nie mogąc rozpoznać znikąd twarzy i powiedział: F - Dobra, co tym razem zrobiłem? Bo jakoś sobie nic z dzisiaj nie przypominam. Nieznajomi nic nie odpowiedzieli, lec z zakuli Feliksa i ciągnęli go do portalu, gdy Feliks lekko się uśmiechnął, ów portal zniknął, razem z kajdankami założonymi na Feliksa. Ten powiedział: F - Adios los idiotos. I zniknął z całym domem pozostawiając nieznajomych na pustej ziemi, która nawet została pozbawiona na powierzchni ogródka Feliksa jakiejkolwiek kanalizacji, sama jałowa i nie ziemia. Zdezorientowani najemnicy najwyraźniej nie wiedzieli, co robić, więc wrócili skąd przybyli. ---Nieznana planeta--- Feliks widocznie się relaksuje w swoim przeniesionym domu i patrzy w gwieździstą noc na niebo, mówiąc do Sunday: F - Ale głupcy, to przymontowanie tobie Diamentu Materii to był twój dotychczas najlepszy pomysł. Ciekawe o co mogło im chodzić w ogóle, no cóż nie dowiemy się... na razie. S - Właściwie to przy okazji przeskanowałam im umysły i z moich informacji wynika, że są nasłani przez niejakiego Kazimira Anatoliego Sokolova z rzeczywistości 451366 oraz że cię tam mieli przetransportować, widocznie mało im powiedzieli. - powiedziała Sunday F - Widocznie tak. A co sądzisz o naszym pajączku? S - Jest uroczy. F - No mówię, Teresa nigdy tego nie zrozumie. ---Rzeczywistość 451366---Siedziba Sokolova--- Akcja zmienia się na dość duży biały pokój, w którym był wcześniej omawiany Sokolov i pięciu najemników, których celem było porwać Feliksa. K - Co?! Jakim cudem wam uciekł?! - Rzekł krzykliwie Sokolov N - Samoistnie się steleportował, nawet nic nie zrobił, to się po prostu stało od tak! K - To znaczy, że nie on to zrobił, tylko ktoś inny. Widzieliście kogoś w pobliżu? N - Nie, wyczyściliśmy cały teren z cywilów i innych kręgowych form życia. K - Jesteście pewni, że nikogo nie było? N- Właściwie, szefie - odpowiedział jeden z najemników nieśmiało - To słyszeliśmy głos, który poinformowały Feliksa o naszym przybyciu, ten głos był kobiecy i definitywnie robota. K - Czyli to przez niego. Podejrzewam, że ten robot jest stworzony przez Feliksa i dla Feliksa oraz że posiada Diament Materii, jak moja teza jest prawdziwa, to mam pomysł jak dostarczyć naszego zabójcę. ---Rzeczywistość 20206082--- Feliks nadal odpoczywa, będąc w odległej galaktyce i opalając się w blasku nienazwanej jeszcze gwiazdy, gdy nagle pojawia się przed domem gigantyczny teleport wielkości około trzydziestu metrów, który bardzo szybko się przesuwa, w zasadzie tak szybko, że ani Feliks ani Sunday nie zdąrzyli zareagować. ---Rzeczywistość 451366--- Zaskoczony Feliks widzi, że pojawił się z całym jego domem w białym pokoju, a sam portal zniknął. Sunday poinformowała go, że znajduje się w rzeczywistości 451366 i nie mogąc nic zrobić z powodu tego, że Diament Materii nie działa w tej rzeczywistości, przełączyła całą swoją świadomość z Diamentem Materii do zegarka Feliksa. Z pozornie płaskiej ściany wyłaniają się drzwi, z których wychodzi ta sama gromada najemników, Feliks został ponownie zakuty, lecz tym razem bez ucieczki przeniesiony do innego białego pokoju, gdzie były cztery trony, lecz tylko trzy zajęte. Osoba po lewej powiedziała: 1 - Więc to przez niego? Tak? 2 - Tak, definitywnie. Nagrania z Diamentu Czasu 194486 wyraźnie na to wskazują. F - 194486? To tam nie był Maksymilian? Ten świr, który próbował zawładnąć wieloświatem? 1 - Rzeczywiście, przeszkodziłeś mu w jego misji, tylko nawet nie wiesz, co przez to uczyniłeś. F - Yyy... uratowałem wieloświat? 3 - Otóż nie do końca, Feliksie. Widać nie jesteś zapoznany z zagrożeniem, a to ciekawe biorąc pod uwagę twoją rangę dziewięćdziesiątej dziewiątej najinteligentniejszej formy życia w wymiarze. F - To może mnie z tym zagrożeniem zapoznacie? 3 - Niech będzie. Zauważyliśmy kilka dni temu dziwne zaburzenia w całym wieloświecie. Na tyle potężne, że jedyną obecnie nieobaloną teorią jest to, że nie jesteśmy sami w Pustce. Że poza naszym wieloświatem istnieje ich więcej, o zupełnie innych zasadach niż nasz oraz że jeden z nich do nas się przybliża, szybko a w zasadzie od razu dowiedział się o tym Anonimowy z powodu że jest wszystkowiedzącym Bogiem, okazało się jednak, że nawet on nie wiedział o zagrożeniu, szybko stworzył pomysł polegający na tym, że zmanipuluje Maksymiliana, który już z resztą będzie posiadał według wizji Anonimowego trzy Diamenty 194486 i pozwoli mu na stworzenie ich na tyle potężnych, żeby mogły kontrolować cały wieloświat, nawet go poruszać w Pustce, a Anonimowy potem poinformowałby Maksymiliana, że to jego przeznaczenie i kazałby mu przemieścić wieloświat. Jednak ty! Ty go zabiłeś! A raczej twoja koleżanka, jednak nakierowana przez ciebie! Co czyni ciebie winnym równie mocno jak ją, tylko że ona jest na tyle głupia, że nie jest w stanie nam pomóc, więc ją zabiliśmy około godziny temu. F - Dość długi monolog, ale wracając. Więc Sally nie żyje, tak? 3 - Dokładnie F - A gdzie jest jej różdżka? 2 - Jaka różdżka? F - Ehh... po prostu zaprowadźcie mnie do miejsca, gdzie ją zabiliście. 2 - Jak to ma jakoś pomóc. Otworzyli portal i cała trójka i Feliks weszli przez portal ---Rzeczywistość 18525098--- Widać było, że pokój jest zamknięty i najwyraźniej nikt od dwóch godzin nie przejmował się Sally w prawie jej królestwie. Pokój wyglądał jak pokój normalnej dziewczynki, głównie różowy. Na ziemi leżało jej jeszcze trochę świeże ciało z dziurę w głowie płynące w jej własnej krwi. Feliks powiedział: F - Dobra, więc tak. Musicie przeszukać wszystko w tym pokoju i znaleźć coś przypominającego trzydziestocentymetrowego lizaka. Ja nie mogę, bo założyliście mi kajdanki. Cała trójka przeszukiwała wszystkie zakamarki i szuflady znajdując wyłącznie kobiece akcesoria i ubrania. F - Nie pomyśleliście, żeby najpierw przeszukać ciało? Następnie cała trójka zaczęła ją rozbierać do naga i przeszukiwać ubrania F - To obrzydzające. Jeden z nich wyjmując przedmiot z głębokiej kieszeni w spodniach powiedział: 1 - Chyba mam! To jes to, tak? - spojrzał się na Feliksa F - Dokładnie to, na pewno chodzi mi o dildo. 1 - Cicho bądź. 3 - Mam coś! - powiedział wyjmując lizak z kieszeni. F - Czy to dla ciebie trzydzieści centymetrów czy pięć? Dobra najwidoczniej go tu nie ma. 2 - No świetnie, do zderzenia wieloświatów zostało dokładnie 21 godzin i 15 minut a my nawet nie mamy tego cholernego lizaka! F - Dobra, inna sprawa. Jak macie na imię? Tak lepiej mi się pracuje. 1 - Ja jestem Michael Roteman. 2 - Ja to Shiomi Roka, a nasz przyjaci... Zostały mu zasłonięte usta przez trzeciego kolegę i sprawca powiedział: 3 - To moja mała tajemnica. F - Kazimir Sokolov. 3 - C-co? Skąd? F - To moja mała tajemnica. Dobra, nieistotne. Musimy się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest różdżka. Sunday, bądź na tyle miła i włącz zmieniacz mowy, ustaw Sally. S - Już sir. Gotowe. F - Dobra, teraz musicie mi rozpiąć kajdanki. 2 - Jak to potrzebne... I tak jak nam nie pomożesz to wszyscy umrzemy. Shiomi otworzył kajdanki, a Feliks przyłożył sobie zegarek do ust i krzyknął: F - Mama! Gdzie jest moja różdżka! MH - Twoja co? F - ... Mój lizak! MH - Aaaa! Jest w sejfie jak zawsze! Pamiętasz jeszcze kombinację? F - Właśnie znowu zapomniałam! MH - Osiem-Dwa-Pięć-Jeden-Zero! F - Dzięki! F - Sunday, namierz wszystkie metale w tym domu. S - Więc tak, sejf, bo prawdopodobnie o to ci chodzi, znajduje się po drugiej stronie korytarza za drzwiami. F - Dzięki, Sunday. Więc tak... Feliks przybliżył się do drzwi, lecz zauważył kamery i szybko zamknął je. F - Panowie, mamy problem, kamery. Macie coś tutaj do bycia niewidzialnym? K - Niezbyt, ale mam pomysł... Z pokoju przez drzwi wyszedł Feliks przebrany w ubrania Sally z kapeluszem szepczący: F - To się nie uda, chłopaki! Przybliżał się wolno do sejfu i widząc, że kamera nijak nie reaguje, nabiera on szybszego tempa. Z nieuwagi potyka się o własną stopę i jego twarz zostaje odsłonięta. Kamera zauważyła to i w całym domu włączył się alarm. Feliks zauważywszy to bardzo szybko podbiegł do sejfu, wpisał szyfr, wyciągnął różdżkę i wrócił równie szybko do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. F - Dobra! Ma ktoś portalgun?! Sh - Ja mam! Otworzył portal i wszyscy weszli najszybciej jak potrafią, do pokoju wchodzą strażnicy i jeden z nich widząc zamykający się portal strzelił w jego stronę, zauważywszy że strzał z blastera najwyraźniej trafił. Część Druga - Piekło ---Rzeczywistość 451366--- F - Każdy jest cały? M - Tak, ten idiota nie trafił w nikogo - odpowiedział pokazując palcem na trafioną przez blaster ścianę. F - To dobrze, bo już bałem się, że skopiujemy scenę z Harrego Pottera. K - Dobra, po co nam ta różdżka? F - Pamiętam, jak Maksymilian zauważył potęgę tej różdżki i próbował ją dostać, mając nadzieję, że to jest coś czego potrzebuje do wzmocnienia Diamentów. K - Przyznaję, to ma sens, więc potrzebujemy teraz czego? F - Logicznie, jakichś czterech Diamentów. Macie może jakieś? Sh - Mamy tylko Czasu i Fizyki. K - Chwila. A twoje? F - Mam tylko jeden, Materii. Reszta obecnie leży na powierzchni Słońca. K - To mam pomysł. Usuńmy Słońce. F - Debil. Zabijemy 7.6 miliardów ludzi, kilka milionów innych ziemskich gatunków, Tytanów, Marsjanów. Umrą biliony. K - Zeby uratować decyliony. F - Dobra, nie pomyślałem o tym, ale tak czy siak ustawmy to jako plan B. K - A jaki ma niby być plan A? F - To proste, musimy mieć jeszcze wasze dwa Diamenty. K - A nie potrzebujemy jednego? Bo wiesz, masz już Diament Materii F - Nie, wszystkie Diamenty muszą być z tej samej rzeczywistości. K - Oh. Mamy problem. Jeden jest w Wymiarze Zła, a drugi w Świecie Zapomnianych. F - Świecie zapomnianych? Co to w ogóle jest? K - Łał, dobra. Ile jest wymiarów? F - Pięć, Wymiar Główny, Zła, Dobra, Rzeczywistość 0 i Rzeczywistość Nieskończoność. K - Ożesz ty. Masz jakieś braki. F - Dobra, inna sprawa. Co jeden z waszych Diamentów robi w Wymiarze Zła? K - To długa historia. Ogółem wiem tylko że jest gdzieś pod którymś krzesłem na imprezie Demonów. F - Okej, tyle mi wystarczy. Resztę mam gdzieś. Sh - 20 godzin, 55 minut. F - Śpieszmy się! ---Wymiar Zła--- Bohaterowie po długiej wymianie zdań steleportowali się przy wejściu do Wymiaru Zła, stojąc w kolejce. Stracili na bycie w kolejce około godziny, na końcu oddając teleportery do skrzynek, lecz w końcu weszli. F - Nawet w Piekle jest biurokracja... Dobra, daj adres. M - ul. Lucyfera 665b w dystrykcie 404,529,143,882 F - A gdzie najbliższy transporter? M - Za tobą. F - Ktoś z was ma problemy z sercem, nowotwór, jest w ciąży lub posiada klątwę? M - Nie. F - Ok, czyli wszyscy wsiadamy. Cała czwórka weszła do transportera wyglądającego trochę jak okrągły brodzik, Feliks wpisał wypowiedzianą przez Michaela nazwę dystryktu. Wszyscy w pięć sekund przenieśli się do tego właśnie miejsca i zaczęli szukać dokładnej ulicy. I po przejściu około sześciu kilometrów do odpowidniej ulicy i domu, weszli do budynku, gdzie miała miejsce impreza. Miejsce wyglądało bardziej jak scena oraz kilkaset krzeseł przed nią. Jednak nigdzie nie było Diamentu. Feliks powiedział: F - No kurwa, powiedziałeś, że tutaj będzie Diament Po czym kopnął w krzesło K - Faktycznie, powiedziałem. Ale zobacz na plan tego budynku! F - No? Co z nim? K - Tam jest pokój monitorujący - pokazał na plan - , a tam kamera - pokazał palcem na kamerę. F - Oooo. Dobra, idziemy tam. Cała zgraja poszła do pokoju, gdzie dostali się bez większych problemów do nagrań, potem przewijali nagranie, aż Diament spod krzesła zniknął. Zobaczyli sprawcę, na co Feliks powiedział: F - No ja pierdolę. M - Co się stało? F - To mój wujek, półdemon Ozyryks Waller. M - Czyli znasz jego adres? F - Nie, ale znam numer telefonu. Protagonista wyjął telefon i wpisał +666 391 301 977 039 405 281. M - Łał i ty to pamiętasz? F - Nie, mam to zapisane na ręce. M - Lol, nie zauważyłem tego. F - No cześć, co tam? O - O, bratanku. A u mnie dobrze, przygotowujesz się do Konkursu Umysłu Wymiaru? F - Mówiłem ci że nie. Nie mam tam szans, w najlepszym wypadku skończę gdzieś na osiemdziesiątym miejscu. O - Ja i tak ci nie odpuszczę, zostało siedem dni. F - Ogółem to jest sprawa. O - Oczywiście, bo nie zadzwonisz do wujka tylko po to by pogadać... F - Znowu ten... ratuję... O - Ooo... a co? F - Wieloświat. O - O CHUJ. Dobra, co potrzebujesz! F - Wiedzę czy teraz masz jakiś Diament. O - Z nowszych to mam wczoraj znaleziony Diament Przestrzeni. F - Tak, o to nam chodzi! O - Pamiętasz mój adres? F - Średnio. O - Ul. Bólu 364, dystrykt 19,406,321,111,092 F - Ok, zapisałem. O - To pa. F - Pa. M - I jak? F - Mam adres. M - Znowu sześć kilometrów? F - Tak... znowu sześć kilometrów... Po przejściu powiedzianej liczby kilometrów i steleportowaniu się do dystryktu, przeszli tym zarem tylko trzy kilometry by dojść do domu. Przy wejściu czwórkę bohaterów przywitał pięciometrowy, umięśnony, czerowny, czarnooki, ognistowłosy półdemon którym był Ozyryks. O - Więc to jest co chcesz. - pokazując Diament Przestrzeni w jego półmetrowej dłoni F - Dzięki, w zasadzie to się zastanowię nad tym konkursem. - powiedział lekko uśmiechając się do Ozyryksa oraz łapiąc Diament Przestrzeni. O - To widzimy się za tydzień. - i zamknął drzwi F - Dobra idziemy panowie, mamy wieloświat do uratowania! Po przejściu kolejnych trzej kilometrów, wsiedli do transportera, wysiedli i wyszli z Wymiaru Zła razem ze swoimi teleporterami. Część Trzecia - Zapomnienie F - Chwila, a jak przenosi się do tego dodatkowego wymiaru? W sensie wiem, że do naszego jest G, do tego jest Z, a do Wymiaru Dobra jest D, a jaki jest do Świata Zapomnianych? Sh - F jak pamiętam, sam nie wiem czemu. Feliks wpisał F do portalguna i cała trójka przeszła przez portal do Świata Zapomnianych. ---Świat Zapomnianych--- F - To tak to wygląda! Patrzał na latające w czarnej pustce sterowce, płyty CD, szorty, plumbusy i ptaki dodo, gdy nagle zauważył Coco i Carla. F - O mój Boże, nagle sobie o nich przypomniałem! Jakim cudem o nich zapomniałem? I jak się tu dostali? K - Tutaj dostaje się wszystko co Wieloświat uznaje za błędy lub rzeczy niewarte uwagi. F - Dobra, a co robi tu wasz Diament Materii? K - Wypadł mi tu z kieszeni. F - A czemu się po niego nie wróciliście? K - Bo tu nie można być dłużej niż godzinę, bo o wszyscy o tobie zapomną i już stąd nigdy nie wyjdziesz... F - No to trochę przejebane, prawda. Sunday, ustaw zegarek oaz przypomnienia na 50, 40,30, 20, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 minut oraz 50, 40, 30, 20, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 sekund jeżeli się wcześniej nie wydostaniemy. S - Gotowe. F - Dobra, macie tu jakiś wykrywacz Diamentów czy coś? M - Niezbyt. F - Czyli trzeba jakiś zbudować, bo widzę, że ten wymiar jest dość duży. M - A co potrzeba? F - Zwykły radar i ten sam rodzaj Diamentu który chcemy znaleź. Sh - Skąd my do chuja mamy znaleźć radar? F - Tutaj na pewno jest coś z radarem, na przykład jakiś stary zapomniany samolot. Sh - Oh. To nie jest zły pomysł, jest dużo rzeczywistości, w którym może uznali za dobry pomysł wsadzanie radarów do sterowców, albo zapomnieli o F-117 czy coś. F - No właśnie, trzeba szukać. Bohaterowie zaczęli poszukiwania przelatując obok przypadkowych ludzi i innych stworzeń, a także obok Pana Spinacza z Windowsa, imprez disco, ostatnich słów Einsteina oraz ksiąg z prawami kobiet. F - Macie coś? K - Nic nie znaleźliśmy Sh - Tu też nic. Kszszsz... F - Co ty robisz? Przecież nie rozmawiamy przez krótkofalówki. Sh - Nie umiesz się bawić... M - U mnie też nic. Tak w ogóle, zostało 17 godzin i 50 minut F - Niedobrze. K - O kurwa, zapomnijcie o radarze, na chuj nam! F - No żeby... K - Nie o to mi chodzi, widzę Diament Materii! Kazimir poleciał odbijając się od ptaka dodo prostow stronę Diamentu i go złapał. Jednak szybko zniknąłz jego rąk, jakby się rozpłynął. Mn - Tak łatwo stąd nie wyjdziecie! Kazimir zauważył dziwną gigantyczną czarniejszą od nieba tu postać trzymającą w ręku ten Diament. K - A ty kim kurwa jesteś? Mn - Jestem Mnemo, władcą tego królestwa, który kontroluje jego czas i przestrzeń, a wy próbujecie wydostać stąd coś, co jest tutaj dłużej od godziny, więc nie może stąd wyjść. K - A jest jakieś ale? Mn - OCZYWIŚCIE ŻE JEST. Inaczej nie byłoby ciekawie. K - Dobra, to o co chodzi? Mn - Musicie poświęcić tu jakąś istotę, która nie jest jeszcze zapomniana, przemyślcie wybór razem, w klatce. Mnemo pstryknął palcami i cała czwórka pojawiła się w tej właśnie klatce. F - Dobra, ile czasu zostało? S - 44 minuty. Mn - Więc tyle macie, tylko że jak tak to w tej klatce czas leci 44 razy szybciej, więc macie minutę. F - Pierdol się. M - To kogo poświęcamy? Ja głosuję na Shiomiego! Sh - Ej! Jak tak to ja na ciebie! K - Panowie! Nie zachowujmy się jak dzieci! Mn - 40 sekund. Sh - No co, ktoś z nas musi się poświęcić. K - Wiem, ale powinniśmy to przemyśleć racjonalniej. Mn - 30 sekund. F - Dobra, chuj. Feliks wyrzucił z kieszeni pająka w stronę Mnemo. Mn - Co to jest? F - Istota żywa, wedle życzenia Mn - Motherfucker. Klatka nagle zniknęła, a razem z nią z rąk Mnemo, Diament, który pojawił się w rękach Kazimira. Feliks otworzył portal w ostatniej chwili i na całe szczęście każdy przeżył i nie został zapomniany, z wyjątkiem pająka oczywiście. ---Rzeczywistość 451336--- K - A co ten pająk robił u ciebie w kieszeni? F - Jaki pająk? K - No właśnie nie pamiętam. F - Chwila, a o co zapytałeś? K - Już nie pamiętam. Ale hej mam w ręce Diament Materii, więc najwidoczniej to co zrobiliśmy zadziałało! M - Łał, wy też macie dziurę w pamięci? Sh - Tak samo. F - Dobra, więc mamy wszystkie rzeczy, 4 Diamenty i różdżkę. Pokażcie je, ja mam różdżke i Diament Przestrzeni. K - Ja mam Diament Materii, reszta jest w sejfie. F - To dobra, pokaż je. K - Chrono, czyń honory. C - Podaj hasło K - michaelidiota933 C - Proszę. Z białej ściany otworzył się otwór z dwoma Diamentami. K - Oto one. Nasze Diamenty. Chrono, stół proszę. Z podłogi wysunął się stół i wszyscy położyli potrzebne artefakty. K - To co teraz? F - Ta różdżka jest na głos. Połącz się z Diamentami, lizaku. Nic się nie stało. K - No to mamy przejebane. Popsuło się. F - Nie do końca, teraz sobie przypomniałem, że ta różdżka działała na głos Sally. K - Świetnie że nie żyje. Chwila, czy ty nie masz tego czegoś co ci zmienia głos? F - Racja, mam. Sunday. S - Gotowe. Feliks przyłożył sobie zegarek do ust i zaczął mówić. F - Zwiększ zasięg mocy tych Diamentów na cały Wieloświat i połącz się z nimi, o, i pozwól z siebie skorzystać również Feliksowi. Nagle wszystkie pięć przedmiotów zaczęło latać i zaczęły siebie okrążać wywołując coraz większe zjawiska świetlne i dźwiękowe. F - Kurwa! Wszyscy do mnie! Sunday, pole siłowe! Widać było złączenie się i natychmiastowy wybuch. Kiedy pył opadł, Feliks powiedział: F - Każdy jest cały? M - Yyyy... - pokazał czyjś szkielet, który nie zdąrzył dołączyć do pola siłowego. Szkilet widocznie należał do Kazimira, gdyż cała reszta przeżyła. F - Dobra wy się pomódlcie czy coś a ja idę rzucić okiem naaa... Feliks ujrzał berło z przymocowanymi czterema Diamentami i lizakiem na czubku. F - No to jest broń! Protagonista podeszedł do berła, złapał je i powiedział: F - Dobra, co by tu zrobić? Mam pomysł. Diament Czasu zaczął się świecić, a Kazimir powrócił do życia. K - Yyy... co się stało? F - Sam widzisz, umarłeś a ja cię ożywiłem. K - Co?! Ja umarłem?! F - Taaak, ale to teraz bez znaczenia, bo mamy berło! K - Jakie berło? F - To co od początku próbowaliśmy zrobić. K - A, ok. To berło z tego wyszło, ciekawe. Sh - Możesz dzięki temu odsunąć Wieloświat? F - Spójrzmy, a o ile trzeba? Sh - Dla bezpieczeństwa około dziesięt kwadrylionów lat świetlnych, wtedy na pewno unikniemy zderzenia z Wieloświatem podobnej wielkości. F - A w którym kierunku? Sh - Matematycznie nie ma znaczenia, fizycznie to nie do określenia. F - Dobra. M - Zrobione? F - Chyba tak, skąd mam wiedzieć? Nagle w pokoju pojawiła się świecąca, muskularna postać mężczyzny, było wiadomo, że to Anonimowy. A - Dobra robota chłopcze. F - Dzięki, dzięki, ale czemu sam nie mogłeś tego zrobić? A - Yyy... bo nie mam takiej potęgi, żeby przenosić cały Wieloświat. F - Chwila, jeżeli Diamenty mają taką moc, to czemu sam ich nie porbierałeś Panie Wszechwiedzący? A - Bo... Dobra cicho bądź. Jednak muszę wziąć tą różdżkę, jest zbyt potężna jak widać. F - Jak tam chcesz, w końcu i tak nic nie mogę ci zrobić. Anonimowy teleportował różdżkę po czym siebie. M - Wszechpotężni, pff. F - Wiem, zawsze mówią jak są wszechmogacy i wszechwiedzący ale jak przyjdzie co do czego, to dają obowiązek na śmertelników. To ja wracam do siebie, miło było was pozna... ej chwila. Rozwaliliście mi dom tamtą teleportacją. M - Yyyy... Ale możesz zrobić dokładną kopię Diamentem Materii, tak? F - Tak umiem, ale nie chodzi o to, tu chodzi o szacunek! I moje prawa! Dobra pieprzyć was, pieprzyć tą różdżkę, pieprzyć Anonimowego, ja spadam. Powiedział otwierając portal na podłodze i skacząc do niego, wracając do swojej rzeczywistości. ---Rzeczywistość 20206081--- F - Ahh, stara dobra oryginalna rzeczywistość. - powiedział Feliks, siądząc na fotelu przed telewizorem. S - Co prawda to prawda. F - Teraz się zastanawiam czy to nasza rzeczywistość, możliwe że źle wpisałem numer. W sensie tak szybko domu byś nie zbudowała chyba. S - Racja, nie zbudowałam go. Również nie mam nadal wglądu do szczegółów rzeczywistości. F - No ja nie mogę, jesteśmy w nie tej rzeczywistości. Feliks wyciągnął portalgun, miał już strzelać, lecz portalgun dostał z blastera. Przed oknem na ulicy widać ubranego w strój Combine'u z Hlaf-Life 2 człowieka z blasterem. Część dalsza nastąpi. Kategoria:FF